1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program each for reproducing data recorded in a recording medium and a recording medium recorded therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a recording medium with musical data and image data recorded therein, there has been known the DVD (Digital Versatile Disc)—Audio. In relation to the reproducing apparatuses for reproducing the data recorded in this DVD-Audio, there have been known two systems: one for VCAP (Video Capable Audio Player), and the other for AOP (Audio Only Player).
The VCAP is based on the system for reproduction presuming that image data has been outputted on a display unit such as a monitor. Because of this feature, in a reproducing apparatus with the VCAP employed therein, it is essential that a display for demanding a user to carry out and input operation such as a display on the menu display or a display demanding a user to carry out various types of input operations in an image display is provided. Namely in the VCAP, even if the DVD-Audio is installed in the reproducing apparatus, when, for instance, the menu screen is displayed, the state where data reproduction is stopped may be continued, or the data reproduction may not be started until the input operation is carried out by the user.
On the other hand, the AOP is based on the system for reproduction presuming tat output of image data is not carried out. Therefore in a reproducing apparatus with the AOP employed therein, it is not always required to provide a display for demanding a user to carry out an input operation, which is a prerequisite in the VCAP. Namely, when the DVD-Audio is installed, reproduction is automatically started without providing any display on the menu screen. Therefore, the trouble that data reproduction processing is not started never occurs. In the reproduction processing based on the system for the AOP, as image data is not outputted, all of the data recorded in the DVD-Audio is not always reproduced.
The DVD reproducing apparatus mounted on a movable body such as, for instance, a vehicle has been more and more popularized. In the circumstances, when the DVD-Audio is to be reproduced with an in-vehicle DVD reproducing apparatus, it may be said that reproduction with the AOP not requiring execution of an input operation is more preferable However, in reproduction of AOP, there remain some data not reproduced as described above, the system does not always satisfy the user's demands.